


Something More

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-29
Updated: 2009-01-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: CJ and Abbey embark on a friendship that turns into something neither one of them could have understood at the time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

CJ breathed in deeply through her nose.  
She hadn’t felt this way in years.  
Not since her college days at Berkeley, anyway.  
Just two feet from her the First Lady of the United States of America was bent over, picking up a pen.  
Was it really so bad to look? CJ asked herself.  
She decided it was, but kept her gaze fixated on the soft skin just above Abbey’s cleavage…her deep, perfect cleavage. Her breasts gathered together in a just a way to make CJ swoon like a 12 year old boy getting his first peek at Playboy magazine.  
She chuckled to herself as the First Lady raised back up.   
Abbey looked at her, perplexed.  
“Is there something wrong, CJ?”  
CJ stammered, “Well, no ma’am. I, um…you’re just fine. I mean I’m fine…’just fine,’ not fine.”  
Mrs. Bartlett nodded her head, giving CJ a concerned look.  
“Did you hit your head?”  
CJ shrugged.  
“No, ma’am. As I said…just fine.”  
Abbey nodded.  
“Okay- well, you’re probably wondering why I’m here.”  
CJ nodded as she continued.  
“My husband is insisting that I come to some absurd meeting with his old classmates and I need something to wear…that’s where you come in.”  
“No offense, ma’am, but why me?”  
The First Lady smiled.  
“Well, Claudia Jean, none of my girlfriends live in the city and I’m not prone to shopping alone. You’ll be good company and I need a second opinion, anyway.”  
CJ nodded, unsure of how the outing would go.  
“When will we be going, ma’am?”  
“Oh, stop ma’am-ing me, Claudia Jean. You make me feel twice my age. Call me Abbey.”  
CJ smiled, “Thank you, ma- Abbey.”  
Abbey smiled back at her.  
“Good. Well, it’s three now- do you have anything else planned today?”  
CJ shook her head.  
“We put the lid on a little early- nothing’s set to break for a while.”  
“Good, we’ll go now then.”  
CJ stood up.  
“Um…I should probably at least tell the guys where I’m going…”  
Abbey shook her head.  
“No problem. It’s already been taken care of.”  
They both started for the door.  
“They didn’t mind me leaving this early?”  
Abbey stopped at the door and smiled.  
“Nobody says no to the First Lady.”


	2. Chapter 2

They rode in a limo, escorted by a ton of secret service agents. Luckily, the only one in the limo was in the front seat, and there was an entire Plexiglas window between them. CJ kept herself pressed to the right side of the car, trying to stare at anything but Abbey.   
She was failing miserably.  
Occasionally her eyes would trail over the plush leather and rest on Abbey’s knee. The First Lady was in an above-the-knee pencil skirt in black that greatly accentuated her tanned legs. CJ felt her cheeks glowing red. She didn’t know what she was doing- and she had no idea where her new feelings for the First Lady were coming from.  
Abbey wasn’t helping her situation, either. Every few minutes she would turn her head in CJ’s direction and give her a gleaming smile and a wink. Occasionally she would flip her hair back and run her fingers through it…something that drove CJ to grip the edge of the seat.  
“Something wrong, Claudia Jean? You know, I seem to be asking you this question a lot lately.”  
CJ shook her head and managed a smile.  
“You’re being awfully quiet today, Claudia.”  
Abbey had the twinkle back in her eye that CJ loved so much.  
CJ, stuck dumb, just nodded as Abbey laughed.  
Soon enough they fell into another awkward silence as the ride continued. Thankfully for CJ, it didn’t last much longer.  
“SAKS?”  
Abbey smiled at her as they stepped out in front of the store.  
“Yes, Claudia. You like it, don’t you?”  
CJ nodded. “I love it.”  
Abbey patted her on the back, sending a tingle up her spine.  
“Be good and I might get you a little something.”  
CJ chuckled as she followed Abbey into the store.  
The lights bounced off high-price couture on every mannequin. Shoes from Prada, Chanel, and every other well known designer in the world glittered out at CJ like candy to a child. It seemed that Abbey had the same reaction. She immediately grabbed CJ’s hand and dragged her to a display.  
“Now, which ones should I get?”  
“Well, shouldn’t you pick the dress first?”  
Abbey laughed.  
“No, darling. I always start with shoes, always.”  
CJ decided to humor her, “Why?”  
She winked.  
“Because good shoes ooze sex.”  
Thankfully, Abbey moved ahead of CJ before she could catch that her mouth had fallen wide open.  
“Now…” Abbey walked towards a Chanel display, “these are absolutely perfect.”  
CJ looked at the shoes Abbey was holding out before her. They were black satin pumps with cream accentuations in typical Chanel fashion. The one strap was fashioned out of ribbon and tied together in a loose bow.   
“What do you think, Claudia Jean?”  
CJ smiled, “They’re perfect, Abbey.”  
“They’re yours.”  
CJ was taken aback.  
“What?”  
Abbey smiled.  
“We’ll find you a dress, and you’re wearing them tonight.”  
Abbey stalked off towards another display as CJ called after her.  
“Where am I going tonight?!”  
“With my husband and I to meet his old friends.”  
CJ caught up with her somewhere between Balenciaga and Prada.  
“But- why would I come?”  
Abbey smiled.  
“My husband isn’t stupid. He knows I’m not going to show up and ‘chat’ with his friends’ wives about nonsensical nonsense. You’ll come and keep me entertained.”  
CJ nodded, “Sounds okay to me.”  
In fact, it was more than okay with CJ. Seeing the First Lady in a beautiful gown and chatting the night away with her was beginning to sound like the time of her life.  
“Now, Claudia, I’ve found my shoes and we must find a dress.”  
The First Lady led her to a beautiful display of evening gowns in the back of the store.  
“Aren’t the beautiful?”  
CJ nodded.  
“Now, where should be start, Claudia Jean? I think…” she walked over to a display, “you would look good in black.”  
CJ followed her to the display and watched the First Lady as she carefully fingered each dress. Normally CJ would say that florescent lights were normally damaging to the female appearance, but Abbey only shined under them. Her soft smile made CJ melt into the floor and temporarily lose her track of thought.  
Abbey swung around unexpectedly and held out a beautiful, black dress to CJ.  
“Try it on.”  
CJ obliged and walked into the dressing room that had been prepared for them by an attendant. She hung up the dress and pulled off her shirt. Suddenly, the door opened. CJ frantically tried to cover herself as she saw Abbey come into the dressing room and shut the door behind her.   
“I found one, too. You’re not prudish, are you Claudia Jean?”  
CJ couldn’t say no when Abbey had that twinkle in her eye.  
As they began to strip their clothes, CJ was having a very hard time not peeking around at Abbey. A really, really hard time. In fact, she was failing terribly. Several times she caught small glimpses of flesh in the mirror, and would have to look back for more. Abbey’s toned back was completely bare, and inviting to CJ’s eyes. She would have to try very hard not to drool. It wasn’t until CJ was down to her underwear that she truly remembered who she was in the dressing room with. It was the idea of being naked in front of the First Lady of the United States that caused her to stumble in her attempts to pull the dress on quickly.   
Seeing her pathetic attempts, Abbey chuckled.  
“Need help, darling?”  
CJ looked up from her place on the floor.   
The First Lady was topless.   
Topless. In front of her.  
CJ gaped. Abbey had beautiful breasts. They spilled out nicely over her taught flesh, and were large, and clearly firm. The President was a lucky man.  
Realizing it had been several seconds since Abbey had spoken, CJ nodded and tried to look at anything but Abbey’s breasts.  
“Yes….sorry, I must have bumped my head.”  
Abbey simply nodded, smiled, and reached out to give CJ a hand. She grasped it, and CJ felt a tingle run up her spine. Slowly, she got to her feet.  
“Now, Claudia Jean, let’s see that dress on you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Abbey helped CJ get untangled from the dress- which left the latter of the two women blushing every few seconds as Abbey’s bare hands grazed against her. Eventually they were able to pull the dress up far enough, and Abbey zipped the back.   
“Goodness gracious, Claudia Jean. You’re gorgeous.”  
CJ wasn’t able to comprehend how anything could be more gorgeous than Abbey’s bare breasts, which were still temptingly uncovered, but she relented and glanced in the mirror. The dress was made of a black silky fabric which glimmered under the lights. It was strapless, but had rouching at the front which enhanced her bosom. A cream sash, which matched her shoes quite nicely, was tied off to the side right above her waist. Abbey was right, she was gorgeous.  
Apparently she had spent some considerable time giving into vanity, because when she turned around Abbey was already in her dress.  
CJ’s jaw dropped.  
The dress was a tight, gold material that accentuated Abbey’s every curve. It was low cut, but not overtly so, and still had class.   
“Whad’ya think, Claudia?” Abbey winked.  
“I…it’s…perfect.”  
CJ quickly recovered herself, “Yeah...it’s definitely the dress.”  
Abbey smiled. “Good. Now, let’s get out of here.”  
She proceeded to immediately strip while CJ managed to look away and focus on getting her own garment off. When they had the clothes they came in back on, CJ looked at Abbey.  
“I can’t take this, Abbey. Really- it’s too much.”  
Abbey shook her head.  
“Nonsense, Claudia Jean. You’re a beautiful woman, and if I want to buy you something beautiful, you’ll take it. Besides, it’s me who’s dragging you into tonight. The least I can do is reciprocate you with designer clothing.”  
CJ smiled, “Thank you, Abbey.”  
Abbey nodded and led her out of the dressing room. Once they paid, the two exited the store and got into the limo.  
“What time should I be ready tonight?” CJ asked.  
“About 5. I’ll pick you up at your office. We’ll be in another room the rest of the evening.”  
CJ nodded.  
“Thank you for coming with me today, Claudia Jean. I hate shopping alone.”  
“I know the feeling.”  
Abbey looked at her.  
“Really? You don’t have any girlfriends, Claudia?”  
CJ shrugged.  
“Most of my life is at the office- my only real friends are there.”  
“Well, then. We’ll just have to spend a little more time together then, won’t we?”  
Abbey smiled and placed a hand over CJ’s as CJ tried to contain herself. The prospect of spending more time with the First Lady was both exciting and frightening. She didn’t know how long she could keep these new feelings to herself, and she was positively frightened that she might accidentally reveal them in front of Abbey and lose her.


	4. Chapter 4

CJ went back to the office smiling, but scared. She hung up the dress on the backside of her door, sat the show box in a chair, and sat down to think. She was trying to comprehend the new feelings she was having, but it was getting increasingly hard. Abbey was a beautiful woman, she had always known that. However, she had not always imagined running her tongue down her soft skinned body. No, that was definitely new. Her time with the older woman had opened her eyes to things she wasn’t sure she was ready to see. She gave in for a minute and let herself imagine what it would be like to be with another woman- specifically, what it would be like to be with Abbey. Waking up with her in the morning, kissing her lips every night, then making love to her with vigor and grace. CJ began to shake. She knew she wanted it, but she wasn’t sure why. Sure, she had never had a real interest in men, but she had liked them enough to date them and sleep with them. Still…she had never once considered marrying them. Not once was she able to imagine herself waking up beside them for the rest of her life. Abbey, though? Definitely. She knew this couldn’t be good, so she tried to shut her mind away from it for a few minutes.   
It wasn’t working. Abbey was like a really great song you couldn’t get out of your head. It would just keep playing, and playing until you listened to it. It wasn’t as if having feelings for the First Lady was complicated enough- she was going to be spending the evening with Abbey and her husband. She wasn’t sure it could get any more awkward. Then again, it very well could. CJ laid down on her couch, trying to shift through the rampant thoughts that were blaring through her brain. Failing, she gave into sleep.

CJ woke a few hours later, and immediately checked her watch. She was relieved to learn that she still had an hour to get ready for that night. Checking to see that her blinds were closed, CJ quickly undressed and pulled on the beautiful gown Abbey had bought for her. Carefully applying her make-up, CJ was careful to leave it attractive, but not smolderingly sexy. She didn’t want Abbey thinking the wrong thing- or rather, the right thing in this case. Five o’clock came sooner than expected for CJ, but she was as ready as she would ever be when Abbey knocked on her office door.  
“Come in.”  
Abbey walked in smoothly, looking gorgeous in her golden gown.  
“You ready, Claudia?”  
CJ nodded and stood up, following Abbey out of the room. The two received a few whistles as they headed out the door. Abbey smiled.  
“I always love when they do that.”  
CJ nodded nervously. She wasn’t as confident as Abbey and, therefore, was less keen on being made into some sort of sex symbol for her co-workers.  
They soon arrived outside a door to a room CJ had rarely seen.   
“The President sometimes dines here, privately.” Abbey explained.  
She knocked twice and opened the door. The room was decorative and inviting, with gold touches in some places, oak in others. Seated around a round coffee table was the President, two men, and two women. CJ suddenly felt like the chaperone on a teenage date. She was obviously the only single person in the room.  
“Hello CJ, Abbey.” Jed stood up to greet the two women. He nodded to CJ, “I’m glad you could make it.”  
The other people in the room stood up. A man in a dark gray suit who looked about Jed’s age shook CJ and Abbey’s hands first.  
“Hi, I’m Robert,” he gestured towards the petite, young blonde beside him, “This is my wife, Amy.”  
Amy smiled, “It’s a pleasure to meet you both.”  
CJ smiled, faking it.   
The other couple stepped forward to shake their hands.  
The man spoke first, “I’m Don, and this is Laurie,” he gestured towards his attractive, brunette wife. “We’re very glad to meet you.”  
“So,” said Jed, gesturing, “shall we all take a seat? June is running a little late this evening.”  
“June?” Abbey asked as she seated herself.  
Jed nodded. “Yes, I did have female friends in high school, Abbey. June works for the New York state board of education.”  
CJ sighed, relieved as she heard this. She wasn’t going to be the fifth wheel of the party, after all.   
Abbey turned to the first couple, “And what do you do, Robert and Amy?”  
“Well, I’m a lawyer,” Robert gestured to his wife.  
“And I like to stay home. We plan on having a big family and I didn’t think it would be prudent to work while my children were growing up.”  
CJ saw Abbey’s eyes get colder as she looked the woman up and down. Shortly she turned her attention to Don and Laurie.  
“And you?”  
Laurie spoke, “I’m a corporate research analyst and Don’s a college professor.”  
“Oh really, where?” CJ asked.  
“New York University.”  
A knocking sound came from the other side of the room.  
Jed got up.   
“Ah, that must be June.”  
When he got to the door, he opened it to reveal a very attractive brunette woman.  
“Hi, Jed. Sorry I’m late- I had a dinner.”  
He nodded.  
“That’s just fine. June, I’d like you to meet Abbey, my wife, and Claudia Jean Cregg, the best Press Secretary money could buy.”  
CJ shot him a look and shook hands with June.  
“Hi.”  
Something about the woman immediately struck her the wrong way. Apparently it did to Abbey as well because when they shook hands, CJ caught a glimpse of anger in the First Lady’s eyes.


	5. Something More

After the introductions, June sat down among the others. CJ sat across from The President. Abbey, somewhat surprisingly, sat down beside her instead of her husband. She still looked a little angry, and CJ supposed whatever had her in such a state may have to do with the President. CJ wasn’t complaining, however. She liked having Abbey so near to her. It made her feel protective, and she liked that.  
“So, Jed, how have you been?” June asked, smiling.  
CJ saw the President smile back, unaware of the tension that had been mounting in the room since the strange woman had arrived.  
“I’ve been okay. Public opinion’s been pretty high, anyway.”  
“So,” Abbey began, “how often do you come to Washington, June?”  
The woman in question smiled not-so-sweetly at the First Lady.  
“As often as I possibly can, ma’am.”  
Abbey, apparently finding the answer to her liking, nodded.  
A waiter appeared in the room.  
Abbey motioned to him.  
“Martini, please.” She said quite brusquely.   
He turned to CJ.  
“Just water, thank you.”   
She didn’t want to risk exposing her feelings for the First Lady by getting drunk.   
The waiter took the rest of the drink orders quickly and left without a word.   
Abbey sipped her drink quietly and CJ could tell her emotions were fading from anger to hurt. The rest in the room continued with their pleasant conversations as CJ watched Abbey out of the corner of her eye. She noticed once and CJ tried to give her a sympathetic smile, but Abbey didn’t smile back. She did look somewhat relieved that someone had noticed her lack of happiness, however, and gave CJ a small pat on the knee, out of view.  
The waiter came soon with their drinks and to tell them that their food would be ready shortly.  
“What are we having?” CJ asked.  
“Ah…chicken ceaser salad…” Jed leaned in, “Abbey wouldn’t let me have the steak.”  
The group laughed pleasantly, June a bit more than the rest, almost as if she was overcompensating for something. CJ eyed her suspiciously. Since she had arrived, she had acted quite differently than expected, and it made the Press Secretary wary.   
The conversation continued again, with Abbey and CJ staying unnoticeably out of it, at least to the President. At one point, CJ saw the President lean in close to June and whisper something in her ear. Whatever it was made her laugh, and Abbey tear up. CJ saw, and Abbey caught her looking.  
She nodded towards the door and excused herself and CJ to the restroom. Abbey stormed through the hall, CJ chasing after her. When they finally reached the bathroom, Abbey slammed the door behind them and sank to the floor, sobbing.  
CJ immediately sat down beside her and pulled Abbey’s head to her chest. She had no idea what was going on, all she knew was that the woman she was beginning to have very serious feelings about was upset, and she was going to do whatever it took to make her happy again.  
She let Abbey cry for a few minutes, and when she heard the sobs start to subside, gently brushed the hair back from her face.  
Abbey looked up at her gratefully.   
“Claudia Jean…”  
CJ nodded, motioning for her to continue.  
“My husband is having an affair.”


	6. Something More

CJ was alarmed.  
“What?”  
Abbey wiped her eyes.  
“That- that woman in there…June.”  
Cj shook her head and pulled Abbey closer.  
“That’s crazy…I mean, he was flirting a little, but men do that…”  
Abbey sniffed.  
“I wihs that was true in this case, Claudia, but I’ve seen her before.”  
Cj nodded, “where?”  
“In a hotel. When Jed was campaigning. She…she had the room right next to ours.”  
Abbey dissolved into sobs again.  
“Is it possible it was just a coincidence that she was there?”  
The older woman shook her head.  
“No…looking back, I see that he made an effort to keep us from running into each other. He wouldn’t do that unless he had a reason. I just saw her once, but I’m positive it was her.”  
CJ sighed.  
“You’re positive he was trying to hide her?”  
Abbey nodded.  
Cj pulled her close again and let her cry.  
“Well, its definitely possible…but you should talk to the President before you jump to any major conclusions.”  
Abbey pulled herself farther into CJs willing and open arms.  
CJ just was beginning to calm her down when there was a knock at the door.  
“Abbey? CJ? Are you alright? You’ve been gone for a while…”  
It was the President.  
Abbey sat up and cleared her throat.  
“I- I’m just feeling a little under the weather. I was thinking of having Claudia Jean escort me back to the residence. I don’t feel up to eating or socializing tonight.”  
CJ kept her hand on Abbey’s back, as she was near tears.  
“Well,” Jed said, “That sounds okay to me. Hope you feel better, sweetheart.”  
CJ could tell his last word stung Abbey and she comforted her until they heard the President’s footsteps disappear down the hall.  
CJ then draped her arm around Abbey and helped her up off the floor. She brushed her hair back in order to make it appear less like she’d been sobbing, and wiped the tears from her cheeks. Abbey smiled gratefully.  
“Thank you, Claudia.”   
CJ nodded.  
They made their way to the residence quickly and quietly, hopeful not to run into many staffers. Neither one wanted to explain what was going on.  
When they arrived, Abbey immediately lied down on the bed. CJ sat beside her.  
“Claudia, why would Jed do this to me? And for so long…”  
CJ didn’t know what to say. She really had no idea why someone who was lucky enough to be married to Abbey would ever stray. It would be like going out for salad when you had steak at home. In fact, she felt an anger towards the President. Not only was he taking for granted the beautiful wife he had, he was hurting the woman she was beginning to realize she wanted more than anything in the world.   
CJ placed a hand over Abbey’s.  
“I don’t know, sweetheart, I really don’t know.”  
She saw a tear run down the older woman’s face.   
“I’ve given everything I can for him- to him. I don’t have anything left…and he couldn’t even stay faithful to me?”  
It hurt CJ to see Abbey in this much pain. She turned away briefly to brush away the tears that were threatening to fall from her own eyes. Abbey tugged on her hand.  
“Stay with me?”  
CJ looked at her, confused.  
“I mean…will you hold me until Jed gets home?”  
CJ looked at the desperate expression on Abbey’s face and conceded immediately.  
She walked around to the other side of the bed and climbed in next to her. CJ wrapped her arms around Abbey from behind and spooned the other woman, lovingly stroking her tear-stained cheek. Abbey leaned back into her and began to softly cry. Unknown to Abbey, CJ did the same.


	7. Something More

Abbey awoke as she heard the door open. She quickly untangled herself from CJ and stood to face her husband, who seemed to be trying not to wake her. As he noticed her presence, he also noticed her lack of a smile or greeting for him.  
She didn’t look happy- and Jed could always tell when she was truly upset.  
“What the hell are you doing with that woman, Jed?”  
He was like a deer caught in headlights; his mouth dropped open as he faced his wife.  
“What- what are you talking about Abbey?”  
She squinted her eyes fiercely at him.  
“You know perfectly well what I mean, Jed,” she took a step forward, “You’ve been sleeping with that woman.”  
“Look,” he wouldn’t meet her eyes as he went to hang up his jacket, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
Abbey laughed sarcastically.  
“Oh, no, you’re not going to do this. You’re not going to pretend this isn’t happening and that I’m just making things up because I’m not Jed!”  
By the end of her speech she was near shouting level. Somehow she had managed to hide her tears and her sadness and replace it with fierce strength.  
“I saw that woman at a hotel once, Jed,” she was shaking by now, “in the room next to ours. Ours, Jed! Next to the room where you made love to me!”  
He opened his mouth to speak, but she held up her hand.  
“You know, I expected better from you, Jed. I really did. If anything because of the sheer number of years I thought you’d remained faithful. Then again, who knows if you were cheating on me the entire time?!”  
She sat down in a chair and sighed, her head in her hands out of frustration. After a few moments she looked up.  
Her husband’s face was apologetic. That was when Abbey knew for sure she was right.  
She saw him glance at CJ, who was still sleeping soundly in the bed.  
“Does she know?”  
Abbey stood up and began to pace.  
“Yes. But don’t you dare begin to lecture on trying to keep this under the table. You did this Jed, and goddammit, you’re going to face it.”  
He nodded, solemnly.  
“Abbey…”  
She cut him off with a wave of her hand.  
“Don’t. Just- don’t. Apologies are always wasted on those who won’t forgive, and I’m not in a very forgiving mood right now, Jed.”  
She sighed.  
“Just- how long?”  
He sat down, not looking at her.  
“Ten years.”  
Abbey choked back a sob.  
“Ten years? Zoe was still a kid!”  
“I know.”  
And then the question came;  
“Are you in love with her?”  
Jed sighed and looked Abbey in the eye, who was peering at him both curiously and sadly.  
“Yes.”  
Abbey collapsed in sobs. It was bad enough that he had been cheating on her with his body, but to learn that his heart was in it was too much to take.   
Jed stood up and went to her, trying to place his arm around her shoulders in a comforting effort. Abbey pushed him away.  
“Don’t you dare,” she pointed at the door, “get out. I don’t care if you’re the damn President and this is your residence, just get the hell out. I can’t see you right now.”  
He walked out the door like a prisoner going to his execution.  
Once he was gone, Abbey turned her attention to CJ.  
“Thank you for at least pretending to be asleep.”  
CJ rolled over and gave her a sympathetic look, beckoning her to come back to the bed. Abbey obliged and fell into the younger woman’s arms, allowing her hair to be stoked and her tears to be wiped away.  
“Th-thank you,” she sniffed.  
Abbey turned her head up towards CJ.  
“He really did it- he really loves her.”  
CJ shook her head.  
“I know, and I don’t get it either, sweetheart.”  
Abbey soon fell asleep, crying again, and CJ was left to her own thoughts.   
She couldn’t believe the way that Jed had acted. He was so calm, and didn’t even try to defend himself. If he knew what he was doing was so terrible, then why would he have done it? It wasn’t as if his wife was some horrible, ugly shrew. He was married to Abbey- the most beautiful woman CJ had ever seen, and she was jealous as hell about it. June wasn’t even close to how gorgeous Abbey was, and her personality certainly rubbed CJ the wrong way. She briefly wondered if there was another reason Jed had throw himself into such a torrid affair- mid-life crisis, maybe? She shook it off. He was President of the United States, if he wanted some blonde, young thing to toy around with he could get them. No man she knew had ever taken out their mid-life crisis with a former classmate. She gave the idea of an alterior motive a few more thoughts before succumbing to sleep.


	8. Something More

CJ awoke to the sound of Abbey’s voice.  
“Claudia Jean?”  
She opened her eyes to the most beautiful sight she had ever come upon. Abbey’s hair was tousled from sleep, her make-up was smeared and she had a sleepy-eyed look. She was in a soft, white robe, having changed from the night before. CJ smiled briefly before remembering the circumstances.  
“What is it, Abbey?”  
She sat up in bed as the other woman talked.  
“Jed called this morning. I’ve told him I’ll be staying with a friend until we can sort all of this out- I was hoping that friend could be you.”  
CJ nodded without thinking.  
“Of course. Whatever you need, Abbey.”  
Abbey smiled.  
“Thank you, Claudia.”  
CJ sat further up in bed.  
“What time is it?”  
Abbey glanced over at the clock.  
“Nine-thirty.”  
CJ’s eyes opened wide and she threw herself out of bed.  
“Holy shit, I’m late.”  
Abbey chuckled. CJ spun around.  
“What?”  
Abbey looked her up and down.  
“You’re hopping around my room at 9:30 in the morning in a ball gown worried because you think you’re late to work when I’m the boss’s wife and could very easily get you excused.”  
CJ stopped hopping.  
“Oh.”  
Abbey laughed.  
“Thank you for that, though.”  
CJ frowned.  
“What?”  
“For making me laugh. I needed that,” she gestured towards CJ to follow her, “Come. You need to put something else on.”  
Abbey led CJ into a rather large, decorative closet. She pulled down a robe similar to hers and handed it to CJ.  
“You can wear that while I send someone to retrieve clothes from your office. I’m assuming you left them there?”  
CJ nodded.  
“Yes, they should be in a chair.”  
“Good. I’ll leave you to this, then, while I inform someone where your clothes are at.”  
Abbey left her to it, and shut the door to the closet behind her. CJ quickly pulled off her dress and tried to fix her hair. She wrapped herself up in the robe and then hung the dress up before exiting the closet.  
When she got out, Abbey was sitting by the window, gazing out.  
“Hey.”  
Abbey looked up.  
“Oh, hi. I sent an intern down there, and you should have your clothes within the hour if they continue the speed at which they’ve been moving.”  
She smiled and CJ went to sit beside her.  
“When do you want to bring your things over, Abbey?”  
She older woman sighed.  
“As soon as you get dressed, I suppose.”  
CJ placed her hand over Abbey’s.  
“We’re going to get through this, okay?”  
Abbey nodded.  
“But not without a lot of pain.”


	9. Something More

CJ and Abbey soon finished getting ready for the day, as minimally as possible, and instructed a few interns and assistants to help them pack up Abbey’s things. CJ was surprised to find that the First Lady was taking leaving the White House fairly well. Then again, she had never exactly enjoyed it there, nor had she enjoyed playing second fiddle to her husband. CJ was still shocked at the President’s actions. Many men strayed, but she always had held him to a higher standard. In fact, she had always assumed he held himself to a higher standard- it certainly had always seemed that way. Apparently Abbey agreed, as she decided not to take all of her things- not yet, anyway. In her words, “I’m pissed as hell at him, but I’m not going to give this up yet.”  
It didn’t take very long for them to pack. The First Lady was used to traveling, packing, and unpacking- it was part of her job description. She just wasn’t used to doing it this way.   
CJ told Josh and Sam that she would be spending the day with the First Lady because she wasn’t feeling well and wanted a little company. Thankfully, no one questioned why many of the First Lady’s belongings were being moved out of the residence. Something else to be thankful for was the fact that the President stayed out of their way during the entire process. Neither CJ nor Abbey saw him the entire time they were preparing to leave. With one last look at the residence, Abbey followed CJ out the door and into a waiting car. They arrived at CJ’s house after Abbey’s things had been put away. When they walked in, Abbey looked around.   
“Nice place, Claudia Jean.”  
CJ nodded, “Thank you.”  
“So,” Abbey flopped down on the couch, “What do we do now?”  
CJ chuckled and sat beside her.  
“Well, I was thinking chick-flicks and popcorn.”  
Abbey eyed her curiously.  
“Really? Because I was thinking liquor.”  
They both smiled.  
“Good thinking, Abbey.”

Half an hour later, CJ returned from the store carrying two bottles of wine.  
“One for you, and one for me.”  
Abbey smiled and took a bottle, gesturing for CJ to sit beside her.  
“You know, they say it’s unhealthy to get drunk when you’re feeling down- but I like it much better this way.”  
CJ noticed that Abbey had changed while she was gone. Her day clothes had been traded out for a thin, white tank top and pajama shorts which showed off her legs quite nicely. CJ subconsciously licked her lips and took a long drink out of the bottle. Abbey followed suit.  
“You know, it’s not as if I didn’t see this coming.”  
CJ looked to Abbey, confused.  
“Really?”  
Abbey nodded.  
“I always knew there would come a day that Jed would want someone else. Someone… prettier I guess, more interesting” she sighed, “I just always imagined it would stop with sex. I never expected him to fall in love.”  
CJ patted her companion on the arm.  
“She’s not prettier than you. And there’s no way she’s as interesting.”  
Abbey smiled, sadly.  
“You’re sweet to say that, but I know it’s not true. To a husband- any woman that isn’t his wife is like green grass on the other side. It doesn’t matter how pretty or interesting he used to think I was. The minute that,” she took a swig, “tramp came into the picture was the minute he lost interest in me.”  
She let out a sob.  
“We haven’t had sex in months.”  
“Oh, Abbey…”  
CJ pulled the older woman close, positioning herself so that she could stroke her back and hold her.   
“I mean, at first I just thought we were both busy…but we had always found time before. Jed couldn’t keep his hands off me a year ago. Now he won’t even touch me.”  
CJ held her closer, watching carefully as Abbey attempted the chug the entire bottle of wine.  
“Sweetie, I don’t think submitting yourself to alcohol poisoning is going to make this any better.”  
Abbey nodded, pulling the bottle out of her mouth and sitting it on the coffee table. CJ saw that there wasn’t much left.  
“This isn’t your fault, Abbey.”  
She nodded, wiping her eyes.  
“I know that in my mind….but I can’t help feeling that if I had just tried a little harder with our marriage that this wouldn’t have happened.”  
CJ shook her head.  
“Abbey, you’re…you’re more than most men could ever expect in their lives. You’re incredibly intelligent, you’re funny, and you’re absolutely beautiful,” CJ began to realize that the alcohol was taking its effect, and changed course, “The fact that your husband, and forgive me for this because he is my boss, is dumb enough not to see that, is not at all your fault. It’s his.”   
Abbey smiled up at her.  
“Thank you, Claudia Jean.”  
CJ caught her eyes and recognized that there was something there more than gratitude. Behind a haze of alcohol, there was lust. Abbey’s eyes stared through CJ in a way she had never seen anyone do before. She was frightened- she knew that they were both slightly intoxicated, Abbey more than she, and that a temporary separation did not warrant the First Lady cheating on her husband.


End file.
